¿eres mi dragón?
by JaneAllen
Summary: por un malentendido, toothless necesita irse y poder disculparse con su mejor amigo, y para hacerlo decide hacer su primera transformación, pero q pasara si por accidente el cambio tambien afecta al jinete?  parejas no definidas
1. Chapter 1

**LO SE, LO SE no tengo perdón, pero de verdad no pude resistirme a escribir un fic de esta película y no creía poder resistirme por más tiempo XD **

**En fin, anuncio a los que hayan leído alguno de mis otros fics que ya no continuare aquellos fics; ahora estoy en la universidad y eso absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo, también tengo un escrito propio que tengo como proyecto personal y deseo darle prioridad, así que esas son las razones para las cuales ya no puedo continuar mis otros fics (por favor no me maten, aunque no los culpo si desean hacerlo).**

**Por petición (y también idea mía) decidí que haría por última vez un fic para aquellos que deseen leerlo (¿que si por qué no mejor continuo los otros que deje empezados? Porque simplemente esos son muy largos y no deseo entregar algo demasiado mediocre) **

**Esto surgió de otros fics que eh leído de la misma película y note que existen algunos que tienen un factor común: Toothless convertido en humano; ah decir verdad la idea atrae mucho al pensar en el dragón como humano (aunque la mayoría de los fics son con el propósito de hacer una pareja a Hiccup) por lo que me dije: ¿Por qué no puede ser al revés la cosa? (ósea que Hiccup en versión dragón) y pensé que ambas ideas eran buenas, por lo que surgió la idea para este fic.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: aun no defino las parejas, si bien AstridXHiccup es una opción fuerte para mí, no estoy segura de lo que prefiera el público, por lo que lo iré definiendo conforme valla pasando el fic (tradúzcase: voy formando sobre la marcha)**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Verano

¡Oh el tan esperado y bien amado verano!

No es de sorprender que los habitantes de Berk se sientan deseosos de la llegada de aquella estación considerando que es una región donde la nieve cae 9 meses al año y graniza los otros tres; el verano era la estación donde los vikingos podían pasear tranquilamente sin amontonarse en pieles por el frio.

Aunque este invierno no fue particularmente helado para todos.

La razón: los dragones.

Antes de convertirse en un héroe, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock tercero había sido considerado un completo torpe bueno para nada convirtiéndose en la deshonra entre los vikingos y su padre, pero eso quedo atrás una vez formo amistad con su furia nocturna llamado Toothless y juntos liberaron a los dragones de la tiranía del gigantesco dragón a los que todos nombraron como muerte verde.

Justamente un año ah pasado desde dichos acontecimientos y la vida de Hiccup no podría haber mejorado considerablemente; el nuevo dragón máster ahora ah tenido nuevos deberes entre su tribu y bien honrado por ello: cómo enseñarle a los demás vikingos a convivir con los dragones (esto incluía a otras tribus vecinas que llegaban por los conocimientos del hijo del jefe), el cuidado de los dragones, mejoras para el pueblo (por lo que también pasaba tiempo en la fragua con Gobber) y por qué no, también aprendiendo como dirigir al pueblo bajo las enseñanzas de su padre.

Esto ultimo podría considerarse el mejor de los cambios en Hiccup, ya que ahora había una mejora en la relación entre él y su padre, si bien aun persistían aquellos silencios incómodos entre ellos pero con el tiempo eran fácilmente ahuyentados con las ideas del joven para el pueblo y las opiniones del jefe para autorizar o no los planes o como podrían adecuarlos a la tribu.

Stoick el vasto nunca creyó poder sentir semejante orgullo por su primogénito; al fin había encontrado un punto en común con su hijo como lo era el bien de la villa y no dudaba ni un segundo en darle indicaciones sobre cómo ser un buen líder en el futuro. No iba a negar que el cambio de dragones-humanos no le afecto como a muchos, pero había llegado a aceptarlos como a uno de los suyos.

Bueno… casi a todos…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él Gobber? –pregunto el jefe en el gran comedor junto a su fiel amigo.

-estas exagerando hombre –intento calmar el otro gran hombre mientras bebía de su brazo/bote.

-puede ser, pero si tengo razón

-bah no la tienes

-si la tengo

-no, no la tienes

-no de hecho estoy seguro

-¡claro que no!

-¡escucha! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste caminando sin ese demonio a lado? –El otro solo pudo abrir la boca repetidas veces antes de terminar con una pose pensativa sobre el asunto -¿lo ves?

-incluso si tienes razón ¿Cuál es el problema? Es su dragón, raro sería que no lo quisiera

-no digo que sea malo, pero no estoy de acuerdo que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, desde que esa bestia llego a nuestras vidas Hiccup se la pasa más tiempo en el aire que en el suelo

-vamos Stoick, no puedes ir con ellos y decirles que no estén juntos solo por que sientes celos de…

-¿celos? ¿Yo? –lo miro con incredulidad – ¿cuando dije algo de tener celos? ¡Y más de ese demonio!

-oh perdóname, debí confundir tu sobreprotección paternal contra el furia nocturna con otra cosa

-debes juntarte menos con Hiccup, creo que su sarcasmo se te está pegando

-el punto es, que ese dragón ah ayudado mucho a Hiccup, sobre todo por la prótesis que tiene

-no si eso me consta –gruño el jefe de Berk; aceptaba que ese demonio había salvado a su hijo, parado la guerra de humanos contra dragones y ser un soporte por la discapacidad del menor –pero cuando doy una orden espero que se cumpla ¡es la quinta vez que Hiccup se saltea el toque de queda por volar con ese demonio en este mes!

-vamos Stoick…

-¡vamos nada! Si cree que por ser el único furia nocturna en toda la villa le da derecho de apropiarse de mi hijo cuanto le dé la gana ¡se equivoca!

-ay –el rubio rodo los ojos cansado; no era la primera vez que escuchaba las quejas de Stoick el vasto, si para eso son los amigos, pero el tema del furia nocturna y su hijo comenzaban a cansarlo.

-lo mejor es que se consiguiera otro dragón o algo así –obviamente Stoick no lo decía en serio, tenia cierto respeto por el animal y saber que su hijo era el dueño de espécimen tan único era increíble, pero ese demonio lo sacaba de sus casillas a veces.

-no sería el primero

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿no lo sabías? Ah habido vikingos de otras villas que cuando vienen le recriminan a Hiccup de poseer un furia nocturna

-¿recriminarlo por qué? –pregunto claramente extrañado

-oh bueno, Hiccup no es el más fornido y gallardo vikingo del mundo, a varios les extraña que un chico tan debilucho como él se haya apropiado de un furia nocturna y se han creído con derecho para intentar quitárselo

-el nunca me dijo nada –comento Stoick mostrándose perplejo por el hecho.

-no debió creerlo necesario, cada vez que alguien se mete con él, ese dragón entra para defenderlo por lo que queda ileso

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes de esto y no yo?

-por pura casualidad vi uno de esos ataques cuando salía de la fragua, yo creía que sabias esto

-pues ya ves que no, justo cuando creía tener suficiente confianza con ese muchacho…

-ay no te lo tomes por ese lado, de cualquier modo hay gente que cree que ese dragón es un enviado de los dioses por traer la paz

-bah, si hay gente tonta –se rio Stoick cuando noto a su amigo evitar la mirada -¡Gobber!

-¿Qué? No puedes culparme por también pensarlo –respondió riéndose avergonzado.

Lo que ninguno de los vikingos sabia era que los dragones tenían una idea parecida…

-_¡y donde me entere que vuelven a rondar cerca los chamusco vivos!_ –Rugió Toothless a los pequeños terrores que huían despavoridos –_asquerosa plaga…_

-¿Toothless? –inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo el dragón se acerco a la entrada de la fragua donde se hallaba Hiccup esperándolo –oh allí estas amigo, ya termine aquí, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-¿_no podemos volar un rato antes de eso?_ –la mirada que le inquirió su dragón le dio a entender lo que deseaba.

-no Tooth, hablo en serio, papá se molesto mucho por no llegar anoche, lo mejor será no hacerlo enojar mas

-_bah, Stoick es un sensible_ –Rio para sus adentros al recordar la cara enrojecida del gran hombre.

-ya enserio amigo, ¿Por qué te gusta meterte con él? –exigió el vikingo mientras montaba en el dragón.

-_¿Por qué es divertido?_ –noto la mirada de reproche en el otro –_oh vamos Hiccup, no es mi culpa que tu papá se tome tan a pecho las cosas_

-hasta ahora te has comido su pollo cuando se distrae, te duermes justo en la entrada de la casa, sin mencionar las múltiples veces que estas a poco de quemarle la barba…

-_ok, ok, si lo pones así se oye muy mal_

-ya te eh dicho que a mí me gustaría mucho que se llevaran bien –le inquirió una mirada en pleno vuelo –por favor Toothless, aunque sea inténtalo, por mi –le acaricio suavemente en aquel lugar sensible para el dragón.

-_pídeme algo más fácil ¿no?_ –gruño un poco el furia nocturna pero llegando el mensaje a su jinete.

-gracias amigo –dijo mandándole una de sus sonrisas.

-_sí, si, como digas_ –contesto una vez entraron a la habitación del chico; desde que había llegado a vivir en la familia Haddock, Hiccup había establecido un pequeño establo para Toothless a lado de su casa para que pudiese dormir, pero era raro que llegase a usarlo puesto que prefería dormir en la habitación de su jinete (otra cosa que molestaba a Stoick) por lo que Hiccup decidió "ampliar" ligeramente el margen de su ventana para que el dragón pudiese entrar mejor por allí en vez de que pasara por la entrada de la casa y chocar con su padre para evitar sus sermones de por qué el dragón no debía dormir con él.

-buenas noches amigo –dijo el chico una vez se estableció en la cama y tuvo cuidado de quitarse la prótesis ante la atenta mirada de su compañero –recuerda que mañana quedamos de salir a volar con Astrid y su Nader ¿de acuerdo?

-_de acuerdo –_suspiro una vez se hubo enrollado en la cama improvisada que el muchacho le había creado con unas cuantas pieles extra –_hasta mañana Hiccup_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo sé, ñoñisimo, pero es solo el primer capítulo, por favor no me maten Y-Y**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios (si son constructivos claro, si son solo ofensivos por favor absténganse ¬¬)**


	2. día común

**Cap. 2 **

**Agradezco enormemente a los que me dejaron review, me alegro que les guste.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-más arriba, mas, gira, gira… ¡GIRA! –inconscientemente cerro los ojos al tiempo que el gronckle se estrellaba con los escudos… otra vez -¿están bien? –Hiccup se acercó a examinar tanto al jinete como al dragón golpeado.

-¡es inútil! Esta bola de grasa es un estorbo ¡exijo que me den otro dragón! –vocifero molesto el vikingo que se había estrellado y luchaba por salir entre los escudos; el entrenador de dragones rodo los ojos por quinta vez en ese día.

-les recuerdo que esto es solo una práctica, además, los dragones también los eligen a ustedes, no solo ustedes a ellos –le recordó a él y a los demás vikingos presentes en la arena. Ahora que la cacería de dragones ya no existía, el domo de entrenamiento se había vuelto… bueno, en un domo de entrenamiento, pero para que los vikingos aprendieran a cómo tratar a los dragones, no a como matarlos.

-los gronckles son animales pesados y con alas cortas, pero fuera de eso su capacidad de volar permite estarse quieto en un solo punto, ir de lado a lado o incluso dar reversa –intentaba explicar Fishlegs, al tiempo que Goober se llevaban al gronckle a su respectiva jaula

-esto aburre –se quejo uno de los vikingos más jóvenes -¿Cuándo veremos a los pesadillas monstruosas?

-o mejor ¿Qué tal si pasamos con un furia nocturna? –pregunto otro de los vikingos que miraba con interés hacia donde estaba Toothless observándolos

-claro ¿Por qué no? Y después iremos a la isla dragón –respondió sarcásticamente Hiccup declarando la propuesta con un rotundo no –escuchen, primero hay que aprender lo básico de cada dragón, después se intenta el plan de vuelo y…

-¿pero cuando veremos los principios de los pesadilla monstruosa? -insistió en el tema el mismo chico que se había estrellado.

-con ese plan de vuelo, yo diría el próximo siglo –escupió Goober comenzando a cansarse de las quejas (al igual que los otros dos que lo acompañaban) –apenas y pueden con un terrible terror, dudo que lleguen a sobrevivir hasta los pesadilla monstruosa

-vamos de poco a poco ¿entendido? –Miro hacia el cielo –mejor lo terminaremos aquí, mañana volveremos a intentarlo ¿está bien? Sin excusas –sentencio Hiccup mientras se alejaba del grupo junto con el vikingo mayor y Fishlegs

-Odín, dame paciencia –suplico Goober al cielo mientras se masajeaba una de las sienes –o mejor aún, dáselos a esos mocosos…

-no pueden esperar por elegir a su dragón y emprender el vuelo –comento Fishlegs escribiendo unas observaciones en una libreta.

-pues con esa actitud yo diría que sigan esperando –respondió Hiccup moralmente cansado; hubiese sido difícil encargarse de la enseñanza de dragones de no ser por la ayuda de los vikingos que lo acompañaban, Goober por su experiencia en dragones (aunque de "como matar dragones" se convirtió en "como controlar a un dragón molesto") y Fishlegs por su enorme conocimiento sobre las bestias

-¿cómo vas con el libro? –le pregunto mirando interesado los apuntes que el otro hacia.

-progresando, pero no se… –respondió Fishlegs ensimismado escribiendo –hay dragones que viven en otras regiones de aquí, podría ir de expedición a esas zonas para estudiarlos pero…

-te da miedo ir solo –sentencio Goober sin una pizca de tacto provocando que el otro diese un respingo

-si reescribir el manual de dragones es un problema para ti sabes que puedes…

-no, no, no –interrumpió Fishlegs a Hiccup al tiempo que negaba rápidamente –no es problema, al contrario, me gusta ser útil

-es que no se me hace justo, es decir, a mi fue al que me lo encargaron

-en serio, no es problema, tienes demasiadas tareas, no creas que por ser el dragón master los demás no podamos aportar en algo, además también es de ayuda para enseñar a los nuevos reclutas

-está bien, como tú quieras, pero si deseas ir a investigar a los demás dragones podemos hacer una excursión en grupo, de ese modo será más sencillo a que vallas tu solo ¿no crees?

-eso estaría bien

-en fin, yo me voy al comedor, me muero de hambre –pregunto Goober saliendo del recinto

-yo me iré a seguir con esto –secundo Fishlegs al tiempo que guardaba sus notas y montaba a su gronckle -¿iras a la fragua?

-no, esta vez quede de verme con Astrid –respondió al tiempo que montaba en Toothless – ¡nos vemos! –despidió en cuanto emprendió vuelo; la verdad no iba tarde para su cita así que decidió dar una vuelta con Toothless antes de llegar con la joven vikinga.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar en la rubia; y es que, ¿Qué rayos eran? ¿amigos, colegas, novios? no tenía idea, es decir, claro que había conseguido un beso de la chica después de que descubrieran el nido de los dragones y otro justo después de que despertara de la pelea contra la muerte verde y viera toda su aldea poblada de dragones (según tenía entendido estuvo como casi una semana inconsciente).

Ahora pensar en eso lo frustraba un poco, no solo por el hecho de que fuese ella quien lo besara a él (y es que él nunca se atrevió a también robarle un beso) sino que después de eso todo transcurrió tan normal (bueno si se le considera normal a los cambios que hubo) ni ella ni el habían vuelto a hablar del tema, como si de un tabú se tratara, por supuesto que ahora se trataban más que antes como buenos amigos y colegas junto con los demás vikingos.

Bueno amargarse por eso no iba a solucionar las cosas ¿verdad? Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Astrid sobre ellos dos.

-¿hay que voy a hacer? Antes de hablar con ella necesitare tener listo los preparativos para mi funeral vikingo –se lamento un poco a lo que recibió un rudito de disgusto de su dragón.

-¡ey Hiccup! –una voz llamo su atención haciendo que se diese cuenta que a su derecha iba la mencionada planeando en su nadder

-¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí? – ¿tan sumido estaba que se le hizo tarde para la cita?

-tuvimos que terminar temprano y te vi volando con Toothless –explico ella mientras manejaba a su dragón para que estuviesen a la misma altura que ellos -¿pensaste que me habías dejado plantada verdad?

-¿yo? Ja, por favor…

-lo pensaste –lo corto como quien dice lo obvio

-tal vez se me paso por la mente –no tuvo de otra más que admitirlo

-créeme Hadock que de haberme plantado tú ya estarías estrellado contra las rocas de allá abajo

-no hace falta que lo jures –rio nervioso ante la imagen que se le había creado en su mente

-¿y bien? ¿Vamos a continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente? Litlebam y yo estamos impacientes por la revancha de la ultima vez –y como estando de acuerdo el nadder de Astrid emitió un gorjeo alentador.

-este, Astrid yo… -musito Hiccup volviendo a recordar su situación –"ahora puedes Hiccup, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar sobre lo que paso…"

-¿si? –pregunto la rubia con interés, al verla el joven no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro

-es que… ¡el ultimo es baba de trol! –le grito acelerando inmediatamente provocando una maldición de la joven mientras intentaba rebasarlo.

-"sep, definitivamente tarde" –pensó lo ultimo resignado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón, de verdad quería presentar algo mejor y a tiempo pero mi horario de clases no me lo permite.**

**Mi intención era hacer más extenso este capítulo pero ah decir verdad si seguía así no iba a poder actualizar hasta Dios sabe cuándo, así que decidí presentar esto y mostrar lo demás después (ya sé lo que están pensando: ¿y cuando rayos vamos a ver la transformación de Toothless? Yo solo respondo q pronto, primero déjeme lucho contra mi horario asqueroso para lograrlo)**

**Como dije antes, personalmente me gusta el AstridXHiccup pero la verdad no estoy muy segura si poner mucho romance de por medio ya que esta historia se centra más que nada en la amistad de Toothless y Hiccup. Ya ha habido quienes me sugieren a ellos dos como pareja y no niego q es una buena opción, eh leído uno q otro fanfic q contiene yaoi ¿para q negarlo? No soy homofóbica (adelante loti-miko¡ gracias por la última actualización, después te dejare un review cuando tenga tiempo), pero el problema es q EN MI VIDA eh escrito un yaoi, así que realmente no sé si pueda complacer al público en ese sentido, pero nada se pierde con probar (como mi nueva filosofía dice: probar hacer cosas nuevas lleva a tener nuevos triunfos y millones de experiencias diferentes) ; por supuesto q no estoy diciendo q este será un fic yaoi, vuelvo a reiterar q las parejas no las tengo definidas, pero eso no significa q no saque una q otra escena cómica entre los personajes (snow bunny rabbit, te agradezco enormemente que me dejaras un review, fuiste de las primeras que lo hizo, pero como veras no puedo satisfacer a todos, aunque este fic pueda o no ser un HiccupXAstrid te pido de la manera más atenta q no te sientas desilusionada si no quedan como pareja y en el caso de los ToothlessxHiccup espero que entiendas que existen diferentes géneros y por lo tanto diferentes gustos en las personas en cuanto a que leer, pero no significa q debas menospreciarlos, te sugiero que antes le des una oportunidad a mi escrito pero si ya ves que no es de tu gusto ya será de tu jurisdicción si deseas seguir leyendo o no, no me sentiré ni molesta ni desilusionada si llegas a hacerlo)**

**Agradezco enormemente a los que me dejan sus comentarios, son el mayor apoyo que me da para continuar con el fic**

**Atte.: escritora**


	3. estres

**Cap. 3 estrés**

**Se ve a Karo desde una plataforma mientras se acomoda una soga al cuello**

**Hiso: y ahora qué te pasa?**

**Karo: TT-TT no recibí reviews en mi anterior cap.… no espero recibir una ola de reviews, ¡pero que no reciba ni uno! es para ponerse a llorar TToTT**

**Hiso: oye, ¿y que yo no cuento? **

**Karo: seamos sinceras hiso, tú me lo enviaste por un sentimiento de camaradería y lastima u-uU**

**Hiso: mira tú, que mala, todavía que te hago el favor ¬¬**

**Karo: adiós mundo cruel T-T (se acomoda mejor la soga) que mis escritos y mi frio cuerpo sean prueba de mi existencia…**

**Hiso: … (Solo se le queda viendo)**

**Karo: … oh porvenir… si tan solo hubiese una buena razón para mantenerme aun viva…**

**Hiso: …**

**Karo: … no importa si es pequeña o grande, ¡una razón basta!...**

**Hiso: …**

**Karo: ¿una pequeñita razón antes de quitarme la vida? UU**

**Hiso: …**

**Karo: ¿alguien? UUU (sonido de grillos) **

**Hiso: -w- (sentada tomándose un te)**

**Karo: (la agarra de la solapa zarandeándola) y bueno, ¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¿Tan sucios tienes los oídos para no ver que hablo en serio? O-Ó**

**Hiso: UUU…. Momento, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de tu emotividad? ¬¬ tu eres la (omitido) que anda con pensamientos suicidas**

**Karo: las pen(omitido) las comete cualquiera ¬¬ si ves a una amiga (ósea yo) pidiendo razones para vivir TU tienes que dárselas o-ó**

**Hiso: pues psíquica no soy ¬¬ así que déjame de andar arrugando la ropa y si quieres morirte pues adelante q yo no te detengo **

**Karo: o-ó si serás… (Se agarran a guamazos entre ellas)**

**(Llega un tipo x en moto)**

**Tipo x: correo~ (ante esto las otras dejan de romperse los dientes entre sí para dirigirse al cartero)**

**Hiso: (después de haber pateado al repartidor lejos por no querer pagarle) ¿algo nuevo?**

**Karo: a ver, a ver -.- son cuentas, cadenas, mas cuentas, invitación a la suscripción de la revista instyle o-o (esta la guarda para sí mientras las otras las va arrojando lejos y da la casualidad q caen a un incinerador) mas cuentas, cadena, cadena, cuentas… (Se detiene en una en específico) ¡es de fanfiction! ¡OoO!**

**Hiso: ¿qué es? ¿Qué es? OoO**

**Karo: e-es un review¡ ToT (luz celestial a la carta junto con un coro de los ángeles) TwT**

**Hiso: (apagando la lámpara y desconectando la grabadora) ya les hemos dicho a producción por mejores efectos secundarios U**

**Karo: (bailando sobre su eje) 8D tengo review~ tengo review~… (Al tiempo que Hiso le arroja confeti en celebración) agradezco enormemente a *YUKIHIRA* por haberme dejado un review TwT de veras gracias, en honor a ello este cap. Te lo dedico a ti 8D**

**Hiso: uy si, que honor tan grande U**

**Karo: es lo mejor que tengo UUU **

**Hiso: bueno, bueno -.- Karo no es dueña de HTTYD, le pertenece a la compañía dreamworks y a cresida cowell, ella solo usa a los personajes en este fic con motivos de entretenimiento para el publico **

**Karo: owo dejen reviews que son el alimento del alma de todo escritor en fanfiction**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su apacible sueño se vio interrumpido al captar un olor; se estiro un poco antes de volver a aspirar un poco más el ambiente para identificar que era.

Si, era un delicioso olor… y no cualquier olor ¡era cordero!

No evito agitar un poco su cola al pensar en el delicioso manjar que lo esperaba en la cocina; dio un vistazo rápido a su jinete, pero este seguía en el mundo de los sueños y decidió no despertarlo.

-_mas para mí_ –con este ultimo pensamiento se coló fuera de la habitación y con la cautela y la gracia que caracterizaba a su especie fue bajando las escaleras mientras se dejaba guiar por su olfato para encontrar la fuente del aroma; no fue difícil ya que al solo llegar pudo captar el gran paquete de cordero envuelto en papel sobre la mesa del comedor.

Se relamió ligeramente el hocico al acercarse al delicioso paquete mientras daba las gracias a los dioses por el delicioso bocado; mas sin embargo justo cuando estaba listo de engullir la carne de un solo tirón, el filo de un hacha fue clavado sobre la superficie de la mesa provocando que se alejara inmediatamente.

-ni siquiera lo pienses bestia –advirtió Stoick mientras separaba el hacha de la mesa mirando al dragón severamente.

-_nos volvemos a encontrar Stoick el vasto_ –gruño Toothless al ver frente a frente a su "némesis"

-te lo advierto demonio, estoy de buen humor y no dejare que tú me arruines el día

-_uy si este es tu buen humor no quiero imaginarme el día que te de colitis_ –viendo a su adversario amenazadoramente intento burlarlo por la derecha para llegar a su objetivo inicial; pero engañar al jefe de la aldea no era tan sencillo, inmediatamente el gran hombre lo atrapo por el cuello arrojándolo lejos de la mesa.

Y así dio el inicio a otra mañana en la casa Haddock…

No era la primera vez que el jefe de Berk entraba en una riña con el furia nocturna de su hijo, estas peleas eran más comunes cuando había comida de por medio… y en cuanto a los modales en casa… y respecto a la seguridad de Hiccup… y… ¡¿a quién quieren engañar? Se peleaban hasta por respirar el mismo aire.

Stoick ya tenía en una llave el cuello de Toothless mientras el dragón se defendía como podía lanzándole repetidos golpes con su cola a la cabeza del jefe vikingo.

No fue hasta que los fuertes sonidos de metales golpeándose llamaron la atención de ambos hacia las escaleras en donde se encontraba Hiccup con uno de los escudos de su padre y una de las hachas golpeando fuertemente para llamar su atención.

-no TAN temprano, por favor –regaño el adolescente mirándolos con fastidio mientras volvía a colocar el armamento en su lugar.

-¿Qué te eh dicho sobre dejar que esta cosa este dentro de la casa? –llamo Stoick una vez soltó con cierta brusquedad a Toothless mientras este le mandaba una mirada molesta por ser llamado como "cosa".

-por favor papá, no empecemos de nuevo con esto

-no tendríamos que empezar nada si domesticaras bien a esta bestia

-Toothless no es un perro papá, el actúa según mejor le convenga

-¿mejor le convenga? Por favor Hiccup no podemos dejar que haga lo que se le dé en gana, para este punto ya debería saber quién es el que manda, y mientras este en MI casa, se atendrá a MIS reglas

-ay –se paseo la mano por la cara cansado; para Hiccup las peleas de su papá y Toothless eran realmente estresantes, no podía estar en ninguno bando puesto que no podía darle la espalda a su mejor amigo pero tampoco podía pelear con su padre; en innumerables ocasiones había intentado hacerle entender al vikingo mayor que la conducta de Toothless era algo que él no podía cambiar, pero Stoick se negaba a la idea, aferrándose a que el dragón debería de ser domesticado o al menos respetar las reglas que había en la casa.

-¿tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora? Se me hará tar… -en eso se cortó al notar por la ventana como el sol se mostraba imponente desde el horizonte - …de, oh por Odín, ¡ya voy tarde! –y tan rápido como pudo tomo un pan de una de las cestas de la cocina, se puso su chaleco de piel de oso y agarro a Toothless de la correa justo antes de que se dispusiera a comerse el cordero mientras no lo estaban viendo –ya me voy papá, nos vemos en la tarde –y jalando con la fuerza que tenía (que no era mucha) fue encaminando a su dragón hacia la salida para irse volando al ruedo de entrenamiento; pero justo abrió la puerta, tanto dragón como jinete tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe de un puño vikingo que al parecer justo en ese momento iba a tocar la puerta.

-¡caray Hiccup! Por poco y te rompo la nariz muchacho –rio Spitetlout al notar el incidente.

-sí, eso pudimos notarlo –saludo Hiccup con su usual sarcasmo mientras le daba el pase a su tío para que entrara

-¡Spitetlout! –Saludo inmediatamente Stoick a su hermano -¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-hoy en la mañana me llego un terrible terror mensajero por error, si no me equivoco es para ti –y dicho esto le entrego un pergamino que mantenía un sello de un dragón en él.

-perdón si sueno grosero, pero ya se me hace tarde –dijo Hiccup al tiempo que tanto el como Toothless salían de la casa para emprender el vuelo -¡nos vemos en la noche!

-¡no vayas a llegar tarde! –Advirtió Stoick dándole una última mirada al vuelo de su hijo con el dragón –siendo uno de los dragones más veloces y no me lo puede traer a la hora indicada… -gruño para sí mismo mientras abría el pergamino para ver el contenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡furia nocturna!

-¡al suelo! –los vikingos que se encontraban presentes inmediatamente se cubrieron para protegerse

-¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirles que dejen de hacer eso? –Grito Hiccup una vez pasaron volando por allí –es el colmo que haya pasado un año entero y sigan con la misma advertencia –comento fastidiado rodando los ojos

-_las malas costumbres siempre tardan en morir_ –comento medio divertido Toothless; para él, que los vikingos gritaran cada vez que se acercaba era de lo más normal, después de todo había vivido con ello prácticamente desde que nació, claro que ahora no era necesario considerando que vivía en la aldea junto con los demás dragones, pero de cierta forma le parecía divertido; en vez de pensar en el pavor que podía causarles a sus "victimas" ahora le gustaba imaginarse que se "inclinaban" en honor a él.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunto Hiccup al ver un sonido proveniente de Toothless como si fuese una risa.

-_oh nada importante_ –negó suavemente la cabeza; de vez en cuando era triste que no pudiera entablar una charla real con su amigo, es decir, él podía entender lo que el humano le decía (aunque le llevo tiempo aprender cómo era la lengua humana) pero Hiccup no podía entender lo que él quería decirle, y no podía culparlo en realidad, su comunicación no era precisamente algo que los humanos pudiesen aprender como ellos lo hicieron. Por eso él siempre se limitaba a oír lo que el muchacho quería decirle y de vez en cuando el daba su comentario con gestos, por suerte para él, Hiccup no parecía tener problemas para entenderlo, aunque en ciertas ocasiones si tendía a confundir alguna cosa con otra dejando a Toothless exasperado debido a la situación.

Lanzo un suspiro derrotado al pensamiento… hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar…

Aterrizaron justo en la entrada del entrenamiento de dragones, pero no hubo puesto un pie en el piso, cuando Hiccup sintió que lo alzaban unos cm del piso

-¿Qué ra…?

-buenos días –saludaron los gemelos siendo ellos quienes lo sujetaban por los costados

-eh, buenos días –los miro confundido -¿Qué pasa?

-ven con nosotros –dijo simplemente Tuffnut y junto con su hermana fue llevándose al chico sin soltarlo

-_¿A dónde…? _–al ver como se llevaban a su jinete, Toothless no tardo en gruñirles en advertencia

-te lo vamos a robar un momento, pero si quieres ven con nosotros –sugirió Ruffnut reconociendo la sobreprotección que tenía el furia nocturna con Hiccup. El dragón se limitó a seguirlos no muy convencido.

-vale voy con ustedes, pero al menos suéltenme, puedo caminar –exigió el vikingo inconforme de tener que faltar a las clases para además no poder tocar el suelo.

-como digas –dicho esto lo soltaron provocando que el chico trastabillara y le diese un caluroso abrazo al suelo. En vez de molestarle este hecho Toothless no pudo evitar reírse por su amigo.

-auch –mira ligeramente molesto a su dragón -¿y-y tú que estás viendo? –Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa -¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-vamos al comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡mi pequeño Azkar desapareció!

-no encuentro a bond por ninguna parte

-¿Dónde está flama? –eran las quejas que recibía de las personas presentes. Los gemelos lo habían llevado al comedor vikingo donde se encontraban 5 vikingos preguntándose por la repentina desaparición de sus dragones; específicamente de pequeños terrores.

-la semana pasada también desaparecieron 3 terrores –recordó Ruffnut

-a ver calma, debe haber una explicación para todo esto –intento calmar Hiccup a los vikingos presentes. Era un tanto difícil ya que los que tenían terrores en su mayoría eran niños pequeños a los que sus madres no deseaban verlos montados en bestias enormes para evitar accidentes y vikingos más viejos a los cuales ya sea por salud o por comodidad preferían a los dragones pequeños. Mientras Hiccup se ocupaba de cómo ayudar a los aldeanos, Toothless decidió simplemente salir de allí.

-_ya empezaron…_ -pensó para si con cierta resignación. El sabía la razón de los terribles terrores, y no los culpaba, tampoco dudaba que otros más se fueran después.

-_tengo hambre_ –ahora que los vikingos no peleaban contra los dragones, ya no había razón para usar las enormes antorchas que elevaban para ver hacia el cielo en medio de un ataque, por lo que ahora las usaban para alimentar a los dragones; fue cuando recordó que no había podido probar el sabroso cordero en la casa de Hiccup, así que decidió probar unos cuantos peces para saciarse.

Probó unos cuantos, deleitándose con el sabor hasta que unos minutos después sintió un sabor repugnante en su lengua; sacando el hocico pudo comprobar que tenía dentro la mitad de una anguila en su boca.

Unos vikingos que iban pasando cerca por poco y no logran cubrirse a tiempo cuando el marisco envuelto en fuego salió volando por los aires.

-_¡¿Quién fue el enfermo mental que se le ocurrió poner eso entre los peces?_ –gruño asqueado al tiempo que tomaba agua que había en una cubeta cercana para quitarse el mal sabor.

-_los humanos hacen malas bromas_

-_sí, muy malas_

-_ay no_ –reconociendo inmediatamente esas voces Toothless no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión cansada al tiempo que veía como el zipleback de los gemelos Thorston se acercaba hacia donde él estaba (posiblemente para tomar unos cuantos peces) –_hola Gollum, Mollum…_

-_el es Gollum, yo soy Mollum_ –corrigió con fastidio la cabeza izquierda -_¿es muy difícil de recordar?_

-_la verdad…_ -no es que se llevara mal con los demás dragones, pero él no era precisamente un dragón social, prefería estar solo que acompañado (claro que Hiccup era una excepción a esto obviamente) -_¿y que hacen aquí tan temprano? Creía que a ustedes les gustaba cazar cuando se ponía el sol_

-_de hecho_

-_pero nuestros masters…_

-_son algo descuidados…_

-_y olvidan sacarnos para alimentarnos…_

-_anoche no fue la excepción_ –termino Mollum mientras la otra cabeza asentía en respuesta. Esta era una de las cosas que no le gustaba Toothless de los ziplebacks, tendían a terminar la oración del otro -_¿y dónde está tu máster, Audgi?_

-_sí, el pequeño humano_

-_el Savior_ –ante esto Toothless frunció el seño.

-_deberían saberlo, sus jinetes se lo llevaron_

-_oh si, el asunto…_

-_de los terribles terrores…_ -ambas cabezas hicieron memoria de los pequeños dragones; justo en ese momento llegaron batiendo sus alas el nadder de Astrid seguida por la pesadilla monstruosa de Snotlout hacia donde estaban ellos.

-_¡ey chicos!_ –saludo inmediatamente el dragón azul antes de probar un pez del tazón.

-_hola Durs_ –saludo cortésmente Toothless. A diferencia de los demás dragones se podría decir que con la nadder se llevaba mas, puesto que sus jinetes se reunían casi a diario –_supongo que tu humana se fue hacia el comedor_

-_de hecho, ella y Snotlout también fueron a ver el asunto de los terrores, la verdad no creo que a los humanos les guste cuando todos nos vallamos_ –comento la pesadilla monstruosa mientras comía de vez en vez como el zipleback.

-_faltan un mes hasta eso _–hizo notar Toothless antes de tomar otro pez.

-_sí, pero recuerda que es un largo viaje y no todos son rápidos para volar, por eso algunos ya están tomando camino para el gran momento_

-_¿entonces ustedes también dejaran a sus jinetes?_

-_solo será por un corto tiempo, nosotros nos iremos una semana antes de la fecha, de ese modo el tiempo que los dejemos será menos que los demás_ –comento Durs -_¿Por qué lo dices como si no fueras a ir?_

-_es porque no iré_ –respondió como si nada Toothless provocando que los dragones a su lado lo mirasen sorprendidos a lo que inmediatamente agrego -_¡es que no puedo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Secuestrar a Hiccup para llegar hasta allá?_

-_pero_ _Audgi ¡tienes que ir! Tú mejor que nadie sabe la situación en la que te encuentras _–dijo casi escandalizada litlebam al pensar en las consecuencias.

-_claro que lo sé, pero no puedo llevar a Hiccup_

-_¿y por qué no? no creo que tu jinete se oponga, digo él es el savior, puede que hasta te luzca mas _–comento el dragón rojo pensando en la popularidad del muchacho entre los dragones.

-_en primera Raudi; no es "savior", es Hiccup; segunda, no es un objeto o mascota para "lucirlo" y tercera, ¿tú crees que lo llevare conmigo para que nos vea así?_ –había cosas que molestaban mucho a Toothless: la primera de todas, que se metieran con su máster, aunque esa no era difícil de resolver; sin embargo, otras situaciones eran mucho menos manejables que esta. Entre los dragones, existía la creencia de que Hiccup era especial y no solo por haber sido el primer humano en no matar a un dragón; el que hubiese ayudado a terminar con la tiranía de la reina dragón le había valido, además del nombre de Savior, que muchos dragones se interesaran en él como jinete, para la obvia molestia del furia nocturna. Si Hiccup tenia que lidiar con los vikingos, Toothless hacia otro tanto, defendiendo sus derechos sobre el jinete.

-_… rayos, se me acaba de hacer una mala imagen con eso _ultimo –dijo el gronckle de Fishlegs llegando perezosamente hacia ellos pero logrando escuchar lo ultimo –_y eh decir que mis pensamientos son de alta calidad grafica eh?_

-_Frodi, dile a Audgi que no está pensando bien las cosas_ –pidió Durs al ver al gronckle

-_Audgi, no estás pensando bien las cosas_ –dijo el gronckle acatando al pedido -_¿pero exactamente en que no estás pensando? _–Ante esto los demás dragones soltaron un suspiro de frustración y pena ajena al oír eso ultimo -_¿Qué?_

-_"no por nada soy la especie más inteligente entre los dragones"_ –pensó para si Toothless

-_en serio, no sé ni para que nos molestamos contigo _–comento con fastidio el dragón de Snotlout

-_tranquila Raudi, simplemente díganme que pasa_ –exigió algo molesto el gronckle por el mal trato

-_olvídenlo, tal vez en otra ocasión_ –interrumpió el furia nocturna antes de que los dragones se molestaran entre sí –_además no seré el único en no ir ¿cierto Frodi?_

-_¿de qué estás hablando?_ –pregunto el gronckle viéndolo confundido

-_Audgi no puede ir…_

-_a la isla _–termino la frase Gollum (la cabeza derecha del zipleback)

-_ah…_ -puso una cara de haber captado el mensaje pero en eso comprendió a lo que el furia nocturna se refería –_oh…_ -ante esto desvió la mirada incomodo.

-_¿Frodi? _–Toothless lo miro confundido al ver esto –_no me digas que… ¿iras a la isla?_ –un grado de sorpresa atravesó la cara de Toothless al ver al gronckle sin atreverse a contestarle, ¡pero si él era sumamente fiel a su jinete Fishlegs! Uno pensaría que se quedaría en Berk como el dragón leal que era –_entonces… eso… significa que… _-los demás dragones lo miraron con cierta lastima –_so-soy ¡¿EL UNICO DRAGON EN TODO BERK QUE NO IRA? _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Me esmere muchísimo en hacer un cap. más largo, espero les guste =o=**

**Tuve serios problemas en las personalidades de los dragones; especialmente en el cremallerus spantosus (aquí lo pongo como zipleback por ser más corto) estuve investigando sobre las conductas de los dragones eh intente adecuarme a lo que había encontrado pero me fue difícil transmitirlo como quería, así que tal vez modifique sus personalidades o no, ustedes mándenme su opinión al respecto ok? **

**Otro punto son los nombres, si bien los vikingos pueden ponerles nombres, yo deduzco que ya tenían uno antes de conocerlos por lo que aquí entre los dragones se hablan por sus nombres que ya tenían antes de conocer a los chicos. **

**No me pregunten como termine poniéndoles esos nombres, mi hermana me dio algunas ideas:**

**Rudus –pesadilla monstruosa (Raudi)**

**Bruli –gronckle (Frodi)**

**Zipleback (Gollum – Mollum) **

**Litlebam –nadder (Durs)**

**Toothless –furia nocturna (Audgi)**

**Los nombres en la izquierda son los nombres que les pusieron los vikingos, los que están encerrados en paréntesis vendrían siendo sus nombres "reales". En el caso del zipleback sigo sin saber que nombres podrían darles Ruffnut y Tuffnut asi que agradecería enormemente sus sugerencias.**

**Atte.: escritora**


	4. más tareas

**Cap. 4 más tareas **

**En una habitación se ve como las paredes y cristales tiemblan por las altas ondas de sonido que producía un reproductor de música**

**Karo: 8D ¡FIESTA! (siendo la única que baila, si se le dice bailar a girar sobre su eje)**

**Hiso: ¿reviews?**

**Karo: ¡sí! TwT estoy tan feliz **

**Hiso: 8D (Tirándole confeti)**

**Karo: (después de media hora de andar como trombo decide detenerse ya que comenzó a marearse) ¿en que estábamos? U**

**Hiso: en los reviews -o-**

**Karo: cierto¡ (se repone mágicamente) agradezco enormemente a: windsurf, ryu, yami horus drako ángelus (especialmente a esta última, su review me hizo reír mucho XD) Duo V.P.V.M y a Amazona verde, que son los que me dieron review en el cap. 3**

**Hiso: ¿no se te olvida algo?**

**Karo: ah sí: (saca una lista) también quiero agradecer a Loti-miko, aztecaguerrera, snow bunny rabbit, Hisoka Aneko, Toothless-the-nightfury, DiAnItA LiNdA,** **Bffy519, que hasta ahora son los que me han puesto en story alert.**

**Le agradezco también a mikami92, mar0000aim0000, windsurf y a yami horus drako, DiAnItA LiNdA, que me pusieron en favorite stories ToT hare todo lo q pueda para q no se decepcionen¡**

**(Se me había pasado mencionarlos en los capítulos anteriores, espero y no se hayan molestado)**

**Sois un amor TwT prometo intentar alargar los capítulos o al menos intentar mostrarlos más pronto.**

**Hiso: Karo no es dueña de HTTYD (que le pertenece a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell), ella solo usa a los personajes en este fic con fines de entretenimiento para el público**

**Karo: sin más preámbulos ¡empezamos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras esto ocurría, en el comedor, los vikingos que habían perdido a sus dragones se alejaban desanimados por no saber de sus criaturas.

-las cosas se están poniendo mal –comento Astrid, que para ese punto ya había llegado junto con Snotlout.

-los terrores siempre han sido curiosos, tal vez viajaron en manadas a explorar otras tierras –comento Snotlout queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

-puede ser "oh al menos, espero que eso sea" –pensó lo último Hiccup al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más próximas.

-después resolvemos eso, por ahora, ¿Qué cuentan? –cambio de tema Ruffnut aprovechando de una vez que estaban casi todos presentes para hacer platica.

Hiccup casi no puso atención (por no decir que no escuchaba nada de lo que los demás decían) ya que había sacado su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar nota de lo reciente.

El asunto de los terrores… otra cosa por revisar en su lista…

Se froto los ojos cansado, últimamente ha tenido demasiado trabajo como para agotarlo, entre las "tareas" que cumplía en el taller de Gobber, ver que los suministros de comida no se agotaran para los dragones (tendían a comer demasiado y si no se les daba la cantidad apropiada podían llegar a cazar el ganado) y las clases de vuelo que impartía en el ruedo le daba poco tiempo para él mismo; al menos obtuvo algo bueno de que los gemelos lo arrastraran hasta el comedor, ya que ahora que falto a la clase de ese día posiblemente se pueda dar un tiempo de caridad con Toothless en el cielo antes de ir a la forja, porque a pesar de todo, siempre buscaba el hueco más pequeño en su agenda tan apretada para poder volar con su dragón, pero a veces esto no parecía suficiente para el furia nocturna que deseaba que los tiempos en el aire no fueran tan cortos, una vez se negó rotundamente a tocar tierra hasta que se sintió satisfecho pero esto provoco que metiera en problemas a su jinete por no llegar a tiempo a casa (hace una semana y media de eso por cierto).

Hojeo un poco su cuaderno para revisar las cosas pendientes que tenía y en eso noto unos bosquejos que había empezado tiempo atrás sobre mejoras para la aleta de Toothless; viendo esto decidió continuar con ese pequeño proyecto anotando otros puntos que después pondría a prueba en cuanto volara con el dragón.

-por otro lado de seguro le saldrá una cicatriz muy cool –razono Tuffnut al pensar en el relato que mantenía con los otros jóvenes vikingos.

-y hablando de cicatrices, ¿Qué hay de los tuyos Hiccup? ¿Ninguno se ha muerto aun? –pregunto Ruffnut pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el muchacho estaba muy metido en sus revisiones.

-"… podría acortar la aleta de este ángulo, pero si hago eso podría afectar en la velocidad y entonces…"

-Hiccup…

-"…por otro lado si manejo el arnés desde una elevación cerca de la espalda podría cambiar…"

-ey Hiccup…

-"… lo que me recuerda que debo moldear más cuero para las sillas de montar para los demás dragones, pero para eso tendría que ver si Gobber…"

-Hiccup te estamos hablando…

-"…por otro lado si no llego a terminar los encargos para hoy, ya en la mañana podría madrugar para hacerlo antes del entrenamiento…"

-¡HICCUP! –los gemelos se habían puesto a cada lado suyo para gritarle cerca de sus oídos provocando el sobresalto deseado en el joven.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... –pregunto completamente desubicado

-te estamos hablando cerebro de hollín y tú no reaccionas –regaño Tuffnut entre risas al igual que su hermana y Snotlout.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? –pregunto Astrid quitándole un momento su cuaderno para revisar en que estaba tan metido el castaño.

-solo son unas modificaciones que deseo hacerle a la cola de Toothless

-oh –siguió hojeando un poco el cuaderno: estaba lleno de dibujos y notas tanto de los dragones que estaba cuidando en el establo, los materiales que necesitaba en la fragua, un conteo del suministro de comida para los dragones… así era en algunas páginas, y las siguientes y la siguiente y la siguiente…

-ya sé que regalarte en tu próximo cumpleaños: una libreta nueva ¡esta ya casi te la acabas! –exclamo Astrid sin dejar de hojear el cuaderno sorprendida de no ver acabar los apuntes.

-no me importaría recibir por adelantado –rio el aprendiz de herrero.

-¡guiak! Trabajo –tan rápido como Tuffnut tomo el cuaderno lo alejo de él como los dragones a las anguilas

-dame acá –tomo la libreta a tiempo antes de que cayera y la guardo dentro de su chaleco molesto –en fin ¿Qué me decían?

-te preguntamos que si como les iba en el entrenamiento de vuelo –reitero el tema Astrid dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro –por no prestar atención –explico antes de que el chico le preguntara el por qué de este golpe

-bueno, Fishlegs y Gobber son de mucha ayuda… –respondió mientras se sobaba el hombro

-y hablando de roma el gordo se asoma –señalo Ruffnut al ver entrar por la puerta a Fishlegs sin despegar la vista del manual de dragones (como siempre)

-¡ey Fish! –al escuchar el llamado el rubio levanto la cara a verlos eh inmediatamente se acerco a ellos

-ey, ¿Qué tal?

-Fishlegs, en serio, lamento mucho el abandono de hoy –quiso disculparse Hiccup en cuanto vio a su amigo allí; ah saber cómo se las había arreglado.

-oh descuida, de todos modos tuvimos que suspender la clase –resto importancia el rubio

-¿ah sí? ¿Pero por…?

-no preguntes –advirtió el chico con una expresión ceñuda y cansada mientras tomaba asiento; con solo verlo Hiccup le dio sus condolencias a lo que sea que haya tenido que manejar ese día entre los vikingos aprendices

-¿y cómo vas con esa cosa? –pregunto Snotlout viendo el viejo manual de dragones; aun no entendía para que se ponían a reescribirlo, con tirarlo bastaba, pensaba él.

-bien en lo que cabe, ya tengo todo listo para el viaje –respondió Fishlegs sin notar la cara de disgusto de Snotlout al ver el libro.

-¿viaje? ¿Cuál viaje? –pregunto Tuffnut extrañado al igual que los otros. Ante esto tanto Hiccup como Fishlegs se voltearon a verse un poco sorprendidos.

-creía que tu les habías dicho –señalo Fishlegs

-no, creía que tú les habías dicho –dijo Hiccup igual de contrariado

-¿decirnos qué? –pregunto Astrid no gustándole que los excluyeran de la conversación.

-pues verán… -y así Fishlegs saco el tema de los dragones de otras regiones y de la posible excursión que tenían en mente

-¡yujuuu! –Exclamo Tuffnut – ¡vacaciones!

-son para estudiar a los demás dragones Tuff, no iríamos a holgazanear –quiso corregir Hiccup.

-¡qué importa!-dijo Ruff tan emocionada como su hermano –es un viaje, una nueva aventura, mucho mejor que andar aquí aburridos en Berk –la idea de ponerse a estudiar a un montón de reptiles con alas no era muy atrayente, pero todos sabían de sobra lo peligrosos que podían ser los viajes vikingos: dragones enfurecidos, tierras inhóspitas, la supervivencia del más apto…

Oh si, la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir con solo pensarlo.

-yo me apunto, podría ser divertido –dijo Astrid mostrando una media sonrisa ante la idea.

-depende –demando inmediatamente Snotlout -¿iríamos en barco o con los dragones? aun tengo las ampollas de la vez que fuimos por el roba-huesos

-sin mencionar cuando volamos en ese esqueleto andante –señalo Tuff sobándose su parte baja al recordar el viaje.

-viajar con los dragones será lo más indicado, ya que si tenemos problemas con las bestias, ellos fácilmente podrán protegernos –indico Fishlegs

-¿y cuando partimos? –quiso saber Ruffnut

-pues… -iba a decir Hiccup cuando de repente recordó el peso que tenía su chaleco debido a su libreta; ¿de verdad podría irse con tanto por hacer? La duda amenazo al vikingo en ese momento.

-¿pues…? –continuo Snotlout al ver que el otro no acababa la frase.

-Yo, creo que no iré –confeso el muchacho con pesar

-¿no iras? –Pregunto Fishlegs –pero si fue tu idea

-lo sé pero, la verdad no estoy para viajes –saco de nuevo su cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo al azar –tengo que ver lo de los terrores, vigilar el suministro de comida del establo, las lecciones de vuelo, los encargos en la herrería y también… -no pudo continuar porque Tuffnut, quien se harto de toda su palabrería tomo su cuaderno y sin ningún cuidado lo arrojo lejos haciéndolo volar por una de las ventanas del comedor

-¡¿pero que estas…? –quiso demandar el herrero en cuanto vio esto.

-iremos todos, fin de la discusión –eh importándole un comino la indignación del castaño, se levanto junto con los demás a planificar el viaje

- pe-pero ¿es que no me oyen? –pregunto incrédulo al ver como los demás no tomaban importancia del asunto; en eso sintió la mano de Astrid en su hombro quien le daba una mirada comprensiva

-una salida fuera no te vendría nada mal

-pero yo…

-entendemos, en serio, pero… ¿no crees que Berk pueda hacerse cargo de los dragones en tu ausencia? –su expresión se volvió ligeramente de reproche ante eso ultimo –el establo puede ser atendido por los demás vikingos, Gobber seguirá en la fragua como siempre y si no quieren que él se quede solo enseñando las clases de vuelo simplemente suspéndanlas hasta que volvamos; en cuanto a los terrores… tal vez el viaje nos ayude a saber que paso con ellos… –explico la rubia para después darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro al notar que estaba viéndose muy suave con él –solo relájate ¿quieres?

Hiccup no supo que decir ante esa perspectiva; todo este tiempo era él quien velaba mas por los dragones para que la convivencia entre ellos y los humanos fuera buena, pero tal vez ya no era tan necesario estar presente, después de todo, en ese año los vikingos habían mostrado una gran camaradería con las bestias y aunque a veces puede había conflictos siempre salían ilesos, tal vez podían arreglárselas sin él

-yo… no lo…

-no me obligues a meterte la idea a golpes –amenazo la rubia tronándose los dedos, provocando que el otro se cubriera asustado.

-¡está bien! Iré con ustedes…

-así esta mejor –sonrió la chica al haber convencido al joven.

-"ella sí que es la definición exacta de dolor" –pensó el muchacho, intentando aflojar un poco la tensión que sentía

¡Sí que necesitaba relajarse un poco!

-gracias Astrid –sonrió el muchacho sobándose el hombro al pensar en todos los golpes –pero ¿sería mucho pedir que no me golpees tanto? Me dejaras sin brazo

-tal vez… pero de todas maneras seguiría haciéndolo –contesto firmemente la chica –tu sabes, es mi marca personal

-pues de hecho ya tengo marcado el puño –dicha respuesta provoco una leve sonrisa en la chica Hofferson –"hablaba en serio"

En vista de que no tenía sentido seguir en el comedor, los dos decidieron salir y aprovechar el tiempo que aun les quedaba para volar con sus dragones y después preparar todo lo que les faltaba para comenzar el viaje. Una vez salieron, Hiccup inmediatamente corrió hacia donde vio caída su libreta y con un suspiro de alivio volvió a guardarla consigo.

-de verdad te hace falta salir –comento Astrid al ver esto.

-tengo cosas muy importantes aquí –quiso defenderse el chico.

-oye Hiccup ¿Qué tiene tu dragón? –pregunto Fishlegs que al igual que los otros habían salido del comedor y miraban hacia donde estaban sus demás dragones. El night fury estaba con ellos y por su expresión uno adivinaría que estaba muy molesto, los que estaban a su alrededor mantenían su distancia por si acaso.

-¿Toothless? –el herrero no dudo en acercarse a la bestia al ver la expresión semi/asesina de su dragón; si bien era cierto que Toothless no era un dragón que se llevara bien con todo el mundo pero por su expresión parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía al primer imbécil que se atreviese a molestarlo –ey amigo ¿Qué pasa? –sin embargo en cuanto el dragón noto la presencia de su jinete, su semblante cambio radicalmente a uno desecho, como si el ver a Hiccup solo confirmara aquello que ya sabía, por lo que dio media vuelta en un intento por ignorarlo

-¿Toothless? –pregunto extrañado el muchacho al ver al dragón darle la espalda

-_ahora no Hiccup, de verdad no estoy de humor _–gruño el furia nocturna levemente para asombro de su jinete.

-_¡Audgi!_ –regaño la nadder al ver esto –_no te pongas así, solo quiere ayudar_

-ah ya caigo –salió la voz de Snotlout en ese momento llamando la atención de los demás –creo que se comió esto –con el pie pateo ligeramente la anguila que momentos antes había salido volando calcinada. Al ver esto Hiccup rio un tanto aliviado.

-¿entonces solo es eso? te comiste la anguila y no te gusto ¿eh? –Dijo Hiccup mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a su dragón –se que no te gustan pero no es para que te enfades

-_eso no es… ah olvídalo, de que sirve si no me entiendes_ –suspiro derrotado el furia nocturna al ver que ni siquiera podría explicarle a Hiccup su disgusto.

-¡Hiccup Horrendus Haddock Tercero! –justo en ese momento la voz de Stoick el Vasto llego hasta donde se encontraban los adolescentes.

-uy tu nombre completo, no ha de ser bueno –mofo Tuffnut recordando las incontables veces que su madre le llamaba la atención de ese modo.

-pero… -inmediatamente miro a Toothless con reproche -¿ahora qué hiciste?

-_¡¿yo? ¿Por qué inmediatamente supones que yo tuve algo que ver? _

-por que así me ahorro trabajo –respondió el vikingo menor al traducir la expresión de incredulidad de su dragón.

-_¡eso es injustificado! Soy inocente… creo… _-en eso el dragón intento pensar en alguna cosa que haya podido molestar al líder vikingo esta vez.

Viendo como Stoick se acercaba hacia ellos, por un momento Hiccup se desvano los sesos pensando en cómo defender a su amigo por lo que hizo… sea lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez…

-Hiccup –llamo el gran hombre una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del grupo.

Sabía lo que venía, así que no valía la pena postergar lo inevitable. Se acerco hacia el gran hombre listo para soltar sus ya gastadas clemencias por la paciencia y perdón para el night fury. Una vez parado frente a frente con su padre… apenas el jefe abrió la boca Hiccup desplego su ya gastado repertorio

-¡no fue su culpa! Y si lo fue, ¿Qué caso tiene? El daño ya está hecho ¿no? No creo que sea tan importante y si lo fue, prometo repararlo en la forja, tú ya sabes cómo es él, tenle más pacien…

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? –interrumpió Stoick al ver la perorata de su hijo. El menor tuvo que callar ante eso.

¿Por qué parecía que estaba en otra resonancia cuando hablaba con los demás?

-eh… ¿nada? –respondió en un intento vago de fingir demencia.

-después hablaremos de esto –decidió pasar por alto Stoick –vengo a hablarte sobre los juegos de invierno…

-¿los juegos de invierno? Pero si apenas vamos entrando en verano…

-lo sé, pero debemos planear las competencias que impliquen a los dragones

-oh –soltó Hiccup al recordar las competencias anteriores; normalmente se componían de pruebas que median la fuerza, agilidad, destreza, inteligencia… bueno, del último hay muchos deslices pero…

-¿y viniste hasta aquí a decírmelo porque…?

-porque… –empezó Stoick mientras una pose de orgullo lo invadía al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –me llego una correspondencia hoy, te han elegido a ti Hiccup, para que seas uno de los que invente una prueba para la competencia

No es de sorprender que sean los jefes de las aldeas quienes dictaminen las competencias de invierno, solo ellos eran los que inventaban las pruebas; en una de ellas Stoick había hecho el "patinaje veloz" con gronckles de propulsión, y aunque fue difícil cazarlos en un principio al final se dio por aprobada la prueba… claro que se decidió cancelar cuando al jefe de Berk fue propulsado por los aires… aun hoy en día, el seguía jurando que llego hasta el espacio; Hiccup estaba seguro que se debía a la presión de aire para que alucinara eso.

-pe-pero eso solo lo hacen los lideres de…

-exacto, pero debido a tu éxito con los dragones quisieron incluirte

-pe-pero eso es…

-un honor, que espero que aceptes –siguió Stoick omitiendo olímpicamente la sorpresa de Hiccup; y valla que se entendía la sorpresa porque esto significaba: -será tu primer paso como líder de Berk

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Karo: ¡AL FIN ACTUALIZE! 8D (Volviendo a bailar como trompo)**

**Hiso: bastante tarde ¿no te parece? (karo se deprime)**

**Karo: ¡lo sé! Se suponía que actualizaría mas estando ya de vacaciones T-T pero no pude porque me había atorado en el final de este cap. y pos no me salía TT-TT**

**Hiso: bueno o3oU ahora es lo de menos, lo que si es que no se supone que en este capítulo saldría la transformación de Toothless?**

**Karo: debido a las circunstancias saldrá como en el siguiente o3oU ¡pero no desesperen mis leales lectores! ahora que dispongo de tiempo me pondré a escribir como posesa XD**

**(En eso se escuchan música de tipo comercial y aparece Hiso vestida de locutor de televisión)**

**Hiso: ¡Hola publico conocedor! 8D ¿amas HTTYD? ¿Lees en Fanfiction? ¿Te gusta "¿eres mi dragón?"? ¡Pues no puedes desperdiciar esta magnífica oportunidad!**

**Karo: (haciendo de camarógrafa) ¿no te parece demasiado?**

**Hiso: tú eras la que quería promocionar esto -.- y en todo caso ¿por qué debo ser yo quien lo anuncie?**

**Karo: porque la cámara me odia (un sonido proviene de la cámara de Karo que se entiende como un gruñido) ¿lo ves? -.-U**

**Hiso: bueno -.- (vuelve a fijarse en la cámara) si adoras a los dragones y sabes de buenos nombres nórdicos (en realidad con cualquier nombre seria bueno) puedes participar en el concurso "nombramiento de dragón" ¡donde podrás ayudar a buscarle el nombre que le pondrían los gemelos Thorston a su zipleback! ¡El nombre ganador se ganara… ¡(Redoble de tambores) ¡UN AUTO NUEVO!**

**Karo: (le avienta un objeto x) ¡no puedo dar eso! **

**Hiso: amargada -A- (esquivando el objeto) perdón, perdón, el que dé el nombre ganador no solo bautizara al dragón de los gemelos, sino que también ¡aparecerá en un episodio de "¿eres mi dragón?"!**

**Karo: ¡participen 8D!**

***en este capítulo se hace mención de los videos de HTTYD juegos vikingos de invierno y de la leyenda del roba-huesos, a mi me toco verlos en youtube**

**Atte.: escritora**


End file.
